The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional code distribution systems, code created by a developer is distributed to one or more users. For example, a provider may distribute developer-created code to one or more users of the code. Unfortunately, conventional code distribution systems have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of distributing code to a user and installing such code have used static access criteria. Additionally, such methods of distributing code fail to coordinate with users of the code with respect to the access boundaries of such code. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that increase the flexibility and communication involved with code distribution.